Building Skies
by dark-dreams-of-love
Summary: "-you're completely and utterly useless. How the hell did a spineless monkey like you end up in a place like Namimori?" and that was one question, even Tsuna, would like an answer to. "Friendship? No such thing here. There are contracts, truces, and partnerships. And even then you might wake up with a dagger in your back. Don't worry, if its me, you won't even wake up." AU OOCness?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn **only **belongs to Akira Amano-sensei. I claim no characters. I only claim this plot and my OC's.

A Katekyo Hitman Reborn **_AU. _**No intentional pairings at the moment.

Enjoy minna~

* * *

_Like Bitter Candy_

His mouth was dry and there was a film over his tongue that made it heavy to move. His lips were chapped refusing to shift into a single coherent word. So he had to be satisfied with barely audible groans and whines. The very air he breathed felt like poison to his lungs.

"Tsuna," his mother whispered his name like a prayer, "Let me hold your hand, Tsuna. Mommy wants to hold her big boy's hand."

Tsuna whimpered, clenching his hands into fists at his side; _Mama._ He came to her side without hesitation and grasped her fragile out stretched hand.

_Mama Mama Mama, _he chanted her name in his head as he touched his forehead to her white knuckles.

"My boy, my beautiful boy," Nana said almost deliriously as she pulled the hand to her chest. Over her heart. Nana Sawada, 28 years old, was dying. Dying from an unknown disease; a mutation from the recently cured cancer. The doctors' had said she contracted it hereditary; that there was nothing to do but make her comfortable.

At 11 years old, Tsuna barely knew how to process this information. His innocent mind could only wrap around the facts that his mother was sick and the doctors w_eren't _doing **anything.** Why weren't they fixing his mother? It was their job to help his mother. Like the times when his mother brought _him_ to the hospital and they made him feel better. They'd make the ache in his stomach go away or calm the pounding in his head. Why weren't they doing that now? Why weren't they curing her?

Tsuna didn't get it.

"Tsuna. Tsuna, mommy loves you," she whispered softly as her breathing slowed and she fell into another deep sleep. Tsuna wanted to cry. It wasn't time for her to fall asleep; it was only noon. He wanted her up and making him lunch. His favorite, lemon chicken and white rice, than sit down with him and help him with his homework. He wanted her to be normal again.

Tsuna lifted up on his toes and leaned over the sleeping form of his mother. Gripping her hand tightly, he tilted his head and gave her a soft attentive kiss. Now wasn't the time to be selfish, he concluded. He needed to be strong for his mother. She always said rest was the best thing for the body when you've been sick. Maybe his father would allow him to bring chicken soup the next time they came. His mother always brought him soup when he was sick in bed.

Tsuna unconsciously licked his lips and grimaced. His mother lips tasted-

"Tsuna," his father called out softly. The small brunette stopped and turned to the blonde whose head was peaking through the door staring at him with concerned caramel eyes. Tsuna was the mirror image of the woman lying asleep on the bed. To the color of his hair to his facial expressions to the freckles on his skin. The only detail that remotely related him to the older man was his eyes. Tsuna reflected the look and color of his father's eyes right back.

"Are you alright?" the man asked stepping more into the room his eyes moving over to his wife.

Tsuna nodded his head, "S-s-she," Tsuna swallowed thickly; tears clogging in his throat, "f-fell as-asleep."

"That's good. Good," his father stated with an assuring smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "She needs her rest." Tsuna nodded again refusing to speak in fear for he might break out into sobs. Instead, he went back to watching his mother's chest rise and fall slowly. Her loving face was white and covered in beads of sweat. Her facial expression was twisted in pain and fear like she was having a horrible nightmare. Tsuna went back to chanting his mother's name over and over in his head.

"Iemitsu," another unknown voice called startling both the young boy and his father. Tsuna turned around just in time to see his father's face darken in anger and he took a threatening step forward to the new comer.

"You!" Iemitsu hissed grabbing the other's collar.

"Hohoho, I told you he wouldn't want meet with you. You should listen to me more often, hehehe~!" another man appeared in the hallway smiling broadly. Tsuna thought he looked more like a creepy clown than a regular man.

"I always listen to you, Wono," the mysteriously appearing man stated calmly never taking his dark eyes of Iemitsu, "I just never care."

"Aw~ that was just rude, meany-face, hehehe,"

The mysterious man's smirk seemed to darken, "Its very unwise to call your boss, meany-face, Wono."

The clown man didn't seem to mind the threat as he just continued laughing heartedly.

"Stop playing around," Iemitsu growled and pushed the man backwards into the hospital wall, "What are you doing here, you bastard?" Tsuna could hear the clown man giggle and mumble something along the lines of "bad word".

The mysterious man tutted, "Is that anyway to talk in front of a child, Iemitsu. I'm completely shocked."

Iemitsu faltered. His muscles tensed and his eyes flashed in hesitation. The mysterious man took advantage of the distraction to gaze over at the young boy.

"You must be, Tsuna," he stated more than questioned. Observed more than greeted. Tsuna shivered; he couldn't help but feel there was a meaning to those words. With the man's eyes capturing the brunettes', Tsuna felt like he was entangled in a forever-winding web.

Iemitsu snapped back to attention, "Don't speak to my son. You have no right!"

It was to late; the damage was done. The man was no longer interested in the older man. He pinned the young boy down with his unwavering stare with that calculative smirk on his face. Tsuna took a nervous step back, bumping into his mother's bed. Gripping the edge for support he nodded towards the older man.

"Y-y-y-yes, si-si-sir," Tsuna stuttered.

"It's good to finally speak to you. Face to face. No-" the edges of his lips twitched, "-its just nice."

Tsuna was sure if he gripped the bars any harder his hands would break. His body shook in fear as he tried to swallow a lump forming in his throat. Iemitsu twisted the man's collar tighter as he shoved his face in front of the other.

"I said-!"

Iemitsu fell to his knees as the man grabbed his arm and twisted.

"Please," the mysterious man said calmly but there was a hint of venom in his voice, "Don't interrupt me when I'm speaking, Iemitsu. Its rude."

Tsuna shuddered and looked away from his father's unnatural bending arm. He cringed when there was a sharp crack and whimpered when his father shouted out in pain.

The clown man knelt down to the crippled body of Iemitsu an let out a giggle, "Bad boy, making boss upset,"

"I'm sorry for that, Tsuna," the man apologized, "I know your aversion to violence."

Tsuna was silent as he tried to melt into his mother's bed side. He wished this man would go away.

"I haven't even introduced myself have I? Where are my manners?"

_What did he want?_ Is what Tsuna wanted to know more than anything.

"Call him Checker Face," Wono laughed, "Everyone does. Because he's both black and white. hohoho~"

Checker Face gave him a sharp look. "Fool,"

"Ouch~! That hurt, boss, hehehe,"

"W-w-w-what d-d-do y-y-you w-want?" Tsuna whispered, finally gaining the courage to speak. He looked up at the man with confused caramel eyes.

"Always straight to the point," Checker Face said with a smirk looking amused. Tsuna didn't have time to ponder on the statement when the man took a step forward, absent-mindedly stepping over his father.

"Do you believe that people can see the future?"

Tsuna looked at the man.

"Y-y-you m-mean l-like psychics?"

"D-d-don't l-listen to him, Ts-Tsuna," Iemitsu growled from the floor his eyes lited up in anger. Wono punched Iemitsu in the back of the neck. Iemitsu gave a soft groan as his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

"What a glutton for punishment, hoho~," Wono grinned almost darkly, "Boss, is speaking, you know?"

The man dubbed, Checker Face, ignored the action, "Yes like a psychic, but I'm more than that. I can see the past, future, and more."

_More?_ Tsuna questioned, _what could be more?_

"Tsuna," the man crowded over the young boy, "Do you want to know your future?"

Tsuna blinked before biting his bottom lip. He hesitated for a second before shaking his head vigorously.

"Ooo~ always so cautious," the man smirked, "Well, I'll tell you, anyway," The man stepped up in front of the boy. His dark eyes lightened ever so slightly as he stared into Tsuna's.

"Nothing,"

That one word shot through Tsuna like a bullet.

"Absolutely nothing. You're more than no-good-"

Tsuna flinched._H-h-how did he know m-my nickname?_

_"-_you're nothing. In a year you'll be in middle school and you'll be the school's personal bunching bag. 5 years from now, in High School, nothing will change. 10. 15. 20. You'll be nothing, but the world's lackey."

Tears burned around the edges of his eyes as despair wrapped around the brunette's heart. His mind immediately began to deny the man's words thinking them ludicrous.

Unconsciously his hands tightened around the beds frame for support.

"Now you don't want that do you?"

Tsuna shook his head before he could think.

The man smiled, "That's right. You want to be stronger. To protect people. The people you love; like your mother." Tsuna shifted his gaze to the sleeping woman, "You don't want to end up like your no-good father do you?"

His eyes than went to the unconscious man.

"Unemployed. Weak. Talent less." The man said and smirked when he saw the young boys darken, "You don't want to be that do you, Tsuna?"

The boy's eyes jumped to Checker Face. He was immobile for a second or two when finally he shook his head slowly.

"That's good," Checker Face stated as his eyes flashed, "Than I have a proposition for you."

Tsuna swallowed nervously, "A-a-a w-what?"

"A contract of sorts."

"O-oh," Tsuna whispered, "A-a-about w-w-what?"

"An experiment! hehehe~" the Wono laughed gleefully.

Checker Face turned and glared. "More like a game."

_Game? _Tsuna thought looking at the two in confusion.

As if reading his mind the checker faced man answered, "Yes, a game. _Someone_ has moved illegally-, " Checker Face frowned and touched his forehead as if just thinking about gave him a headache, "-and that has forced my hand into moving my own precious pawn over the board." Tsuna had no idea what he was talking about but nodded anyway as if he did.

Checker Face shook his head before speaking to Tsuna again.

"Play this game for me, Tsuna, and you will have no worries. Your mother will be cured. Your father will have a stable job. You and your family will want for nothing. Its a good deal is it not?"

It was. It was good. Too good. Too good to be true in fact.

Now he just had to ask it. That simple question that could be the down fall to everything.

"W-w-w-what is this g-g-game?"

The clown man answered, "The game of life!"

"Its easy really," Checkered Face said holding his face thoughtfully, "Its like any normal game. There's the main bad guy and there are levels you need to pass in order to win."

_Levels? _Tsuna's brows rose in question

"W-w-what ar-are the r-r-rules?" he asked looking at the two dubiously.

Checker Face smirked. "That's easy," he leaned in and grasped Tsuna's quivering chin, "Just live."

Tsuna's eyes went wide as saucers and his face paled to the color that could be compared to his mother's white sheets. Instantly, his mind screamed at him to say no, to get away from this mad man as soon as possible. His heart hammered in agreement as his stomach twisted and turned in a sudden wave of nausea.

But there was a inkling, way in the back part of his brain that held doubts. What if what this man said was true? Could he help his mother? Would his family be better off if he agreed? Would this really help?

Checker Face wasn't a man to be underestimated or trusted, but he hadn't lied yet.

"It seems you need time to consider," Checker Face stated thoughtfully letting go of Tsuna's chin in order to rest a hand on his shoulder, "I'll come back another time." He slyly rolled his eyes behind to the crumpled form of his father, "When your not being so heavily guarded maybe."

Tsuna didn't say anything. Battling inner emotions as the man took a step back.

"Wono, give the boy some candy," Checker Face smiled, "A gift for taking up his precious time."

The clown man pouted. "But I only have limited supply! This place outdated the brand a long time ago!"

Checker Face glared at his subordinate. "Wonomichi,"

The clown man sighed in defeat as he trudged over to Tsuna; stomping his feet childishly.

"Here you go, kiddo," the clown man mumbled reaching in his pocket pulling out a handful of blue wrappers. He took Tsuna's immobile hand and placed one wrapper into his palm before pulling back.

"Bon appetit~" the man exclaimed half-heartedly before twirling around on his feet and promptly marched out the door.

Checker Face shook his head, "Childish." The man sauntered over to the door once again stepping over his father absent-mindedly before stopping at the doorway to look at brunette.

"Please do think carefully. I know its a big decision for such a young age, but I cannot help but press the issue," Checker Face pulled down his fedora over his dark eyes, giving him the illusion that his face was nothing but a void of darkness. A man with no real face.

"The world is just an empty hole with no sky," And with that cryptic message; he left. Tsuna stared at the door long after the two had left before looking down at his father. Staring blankly at the no-good man, Tsuna turned away and pressed the red button to signal a nurse. Tsuna tried to lick his chapped lips, but frowned when he found his tongue dry and heavy. Gripping on the bed, he lifted his hand to stare at the single wrapped candy in his palm. Looking at it curiously, he opened it up and saw it was a hard round candy with the smell of blueberries. Blinking, there was a moment of hesitation before he popped it in his mouth. Tsuna grimaced in distaste as he rolled the hard piece in his mouth.

It tasted just like his mother's kiss; _bitter-sweet._

* * *

**Good? Please give me your thoughts. I've been throwing this plot around in my mind for awhile. **

**Reviews = Inspiration**

**I need inspiration~!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn **only **belongs to Akira Amano-sensei. I claim no characters. I only claim this plot and my OC's.

A Katekyo Hitman Reborn **_AU. _**No intentional pairings at the moment.

Enjoy ducklings~

* * *

_Heartbreaker_

**_"Good morning, Central City! Its 5:00 in the morning and for you earlier shoppers there is a major sale going on at Jackel's, low prices you could laugh about._**

**_Today's weather is in low 90s with 30% chance of rain. Tomorrow's high is in the 90s and mostly sunny. _**

**_In other news, The Crazy 8s were reportedly arrested last Sunday for armed robbery and assault on a police officer. After their multiple arrests they have now been sentence, with no trial,__ to-_**

A pale hand reached out awkwardly and slapped the alarm away. The alarm, already clinging for life at the edge of a wooden stand, fell off and hit the floor. The poor abused clock split into three obtuse parts. A young man groaned, rubbed his face, and stared into the darkness with tired eyes.

_5:02 a.m._

2 minutes and 22 seconds until he needed to begin. The brunette closed his eyes and began concentrating on awakening his body.

Start with the ankles:

Rotation. Stretch. Clench toes for 1. 2. 3. seconds. Stretch. Rotation.

Bend knees:

Up and Down. Repeat 5 times.

Wrists:

Rotate. Stretch. Rotate. Stretch. Pop knuckles. Pinking. Ring finger. Middle finger. Index. Thumb. Rotate. Stretch.

Elbows:

Up and down. 4 to 6 times. Depending on the stiffness of the muscles.

Shoulders:

Roll. Clockwise. Counter-clockwise. Repeat 3 more times.

Head:

Roll back. Roll forward. Stretch left. Stretch right.

Open eyes:

Blink once. Blink twice. Thrice.

_5:05 a.m. _

The brunette sat up and yawned slightly rubbing his sore shoulder. Getting out from the bed he slipped his feet into the blue slippers waiting at his bedside.

9 minutes and 45 seconds to get ready and leave the bedroom. First, make the bed: which takes 22 steps and 75 seconds to complete. Then 13 steps to the wooden dresser at the corner of his room. Second drawer from the bottom grab folded boxer from top left corner. First top drawer grab black socks top left corner. 6 steps to closet to grab pressed uniform covered in plastic wrap.

Total time: 3 minutes and 55 seconds.

_5:08 a.m._

Getting dressed had its own procedures. Strip old clothes (throw into proper disposable basket), boxers, undershirt, shirt, pants, socks, tie, and shoes. An 8 step process; 12 if you count the tying of the shoes, tie, and looping of the belt.

Steps, procedures, and time.

Getting ready for the morning is an overall 15 minute process with 102 steps.

_5:15 a.m. _

The brunette sighed and closed his eyes.

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5._

"Tsu-na. Tsu-na. I have...awaken and need...help," a monotone robotic voice called out.

5:15 on the dot as always. The brunette smiled and opened his eyes. The caramel colored tones shined brightly in the barely lighted room.

"I am coming, mother," he replied and walked the 8 steps to his door. Completing his morning ritual.

15 hours, 45 minutes, and 35 seconds until the completion of the day.

10, 345, 345 more steps to go.

* * *

"Here is your breakfast," Tsuna stated with a smile placing down a bowl of oatmeal. His mother's lips twitched in what, Tsuna had learned over the years, was his mother smiling.

"Thank you, Tsu-na," his mother's computer replied. Tsuna smiled and patted her hand.

"Let me get your apple juice before we get started," he said giving her hand a tight squeeze. His mother let out a gurgled noise.

"I know. I won't forget. I will eat as soon as your done. I promise," he assured her as he went to the refrigerator.

_Driclor. _

A mutation of cancer. A mutation of cells that trick the white blood cells into attacking healthy red bloods. Its effects were the loss of muscle control; the loss of function in the brain. The brain was no longer capable of sending out instruction to the body. Tsuna's mother's nervous system was shot.

Quadriplegia was the after-effect. The price of her living through the hell of Driclor.

"Here you go," Tsuna exclaimed lifting a straw to his mothers lips. Nana drank enthusiastically.

"I got an A on my last math test," Tsuna began with a smile, "I do not understand how people got less than 15% on it. The Antiderivative's is one of the easiest subjects in the calculus topics. The teacher had to do a curve."

"That is my smart boy,"

Tsuna blushed, "Eat mother. 15 more spoonfuls than I must get ready before Miss. Luxtrice gets here in 24 minutes." Nana's lips twitched.

"So prompt," Nana praised, "My boy has grown up so fast-"

"Mother," Tsuna interrupted, "Eat. We do not have long." Nana gurgled a lopsided frown on her lips.

He sighed, "Do not worry. I will eat. The human body cannot function without substance. I would have withered away long ago if i have not eaten, mother." Nana didn't look convinced.

"Do not worry," he assured rubbing his mother's cheek, "Eat. 14 more. Than I must do your hair and change your air tank." Nana stared at her son watching him with worried chocolate eyes as he spoon feed her the sloppy oatmeal. Her look did not change even when the food had disappeared and Tsuna was already rinsing out the dirty dishes.

And still he had not eaten. After her son was done he turned and smiled gently at her.

"Now lets get-" the door bell rang stopping the brunette from finishing his sentence.

He frown, "Miss. Luxtrice is 13 minutes and 32 seconds early," Drying off his hands he placed the towel down, "I will be right back mother."

Nana hummed watching her son walk past her into the living room. Tsuna smoothed out his vest walking the 31 steps to the front door past the plastic covered couch, recliner, and touching a table with his finger tips unconsciously checking for dust.

The door bell rang again.

"Coming," Tsuna shouted before grasping the bronze knob, "Hello?"

A tall man, not Miss. Luxtrice Tsuna observed, stood in front of the Sawada residence with a manila folder in his hand.

"Is this the Sawada residence?" he asked curly his black eyes baring down at the teen.

Tsuna frowned as he open the door a little wider to get a better view of the stranger.

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"Is there a Mrs. or Mr. Sawada I can speak too?"

Tsuna's frowned deepened as his eyebrow flinched in annoyance.

"I am Mr. Sawada," he stated matter-of-factly. The stranger eyed him for a second, looking him up from head to toe before resting on his serious face.

"This is your eviction notice," he said finally handing over the folder, "You have 30 days to pay the fine or move out."

"That can not be right," Tsuna exclaimed opening the folder and pulling out the papers, "I paid last month."

"According to the reports," the man grunted crossing his arms, "You're 6 months over due."

"That can't be-"

But it was true, at least, according to the papers it was.

_... accordance to the last paid bill, Lemitsu Sawada owes the Rainbow Apartments **$3, 078. 49**. Due **4/5/2012 **or eviction will be-_

Tsuna stopped reading as a headache exploded between his temples.

"This is not right," he muttered to himself in disbelief as he gripped the doorway. Where did-? He promised-! How could-! Tsuna suddenly couldn't breathe anymore. His lungs seemed to collapse on him and his brain refused to function.

Why-why-why-why-?

"Well, have a good day sir," the stranger stated shortly tipping his head in acknowledgement. Tsuna nodded numbly and shut the door behind him. With his hand still on the know he stood there paralyzed.

Liar. Liar. Liar. That _no good..._LIAR! Tsuna couldn't believe that he was tricked by that crook! That man! His own father!

Tsuna's hand shook as an uncontrollable compulsion took over him. He turned the doorknob once, twice, thrice-

_4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9-_

_13. 14. 15. 16-_

_24. 25. 26. 27 times_.

Tsuna sighed tiredly, resting his head against the door the sudden feeling of fatigue hitting him.

"Tsu-na. Tsu-na!" his mother called. Tsuna closed his eyes as an despair over-ruled him. Longing and the need to hear his mother's voice was over powering. He just wished, just this once, that his mother would come and hold him. Tell him everything would be okay.

He just need her to say his name. Just once. Once would be enough.

"Tsu-na?"

He sighed and stood straight, "Coming mother. I am coming."

* * *

It was the 12,140th time, since middle, he was slammed into a locker. If he really thought about it, it was also his 320th time body slamming into an orange locker. So many locker, so many colors, so many hits, and one Tsuna.

"Watch were you're going, Fish stick," his attacker snarled. Oh, yes. How could he forget about the names his fellow peers came up for him?

Tuna-fish, Dr. Tuna, Little fish, and their recent favorite, _Fish stick_. Just because his name resembles that of a saltwater amphibian creature does not mean he held any biological relation. Tsuna sighed as he straightened and patted his uniform.

"Good morning, Ushio. I see you are still up too the same old theatrics," Tsuna bit back as he pulled down his sleeve, "Maturity seems to still be far out of your reach." Ushio growled and pushed Tsuna back into the the locker.

_12, 141_.

"Are you calling me stupid," he hissed pressing his face closer to Tsuna's pale one. Tsuna swallowed thickly as he calculated the possibility of coming out of this unscathed. There was many painful possibility that would end in Tsuna's humiliation and the chances of him of surviving with at a ruined uniform were only 19%.

And that percentage was decreasing rapidly according from the look of Ushio's heating eyes and furrowed brows.

The only way out was to apologize to the teenager, but...Tsuna never retracts a statement when the findings are clearly factual.

Tsuna's death was now pending at 100%.

"I did not call you stupid," he denied looking up the man, "I merely stated that your brains have not developed past the primal stages of that of a primate."

"So your calling me a stupid monkey, huh?"

"No," Tsuna tried to explain again, "Only an immature ape."

He found that statement, a miscalculation on his part, as his head was dunked underwater.

* * *

"Tsunayoshi, can you please look at my thesis. I would like your opinion on it,"

Tsuna smiled up at his older teacher.

"Of course, Mr. Grandel. It would be my pleasure,"

"Please, its Miroku. You don't have to so formal all the time," the older gentle man smiled as sat down in front of the brunette.

"Your my professor and my elder. It is my way of being respectful, sir," he said honestly as he took the mainella folder from his teacher's hand, "Also a superior."

"Please," the older man blushed, "In my opinion were nothing but equals here." Tsuna smiled at the elder before examining the paper before him.

"Radial Velocities in the Zodicial Dust Cloud* nice choice, Mr. Grandel. Now in the first paragraph I would-"

* * *

"Sup, Dr. Fish!"

_12, 142_

* * *

"_Mr. Sawada, have you thought about my proposal_?" a blond young woman, heavily american accented question the brunette.

"_I am sorry, Mrs. Castle, I am afraid I am going to have to deny_," Tsuna apologized in English, bowing his head a little, "_I have my mother to think about and I just have the time or resources to make that extensive of a trip._"

"_I understand, Sawada, Thank you for considering it, your a good man. I will pray for your family," _she said sad but charming smile.

"_Thank you, now please, continue your lecture. The other students are waiting."_

* * *

"Fish!"

_12, 143_

* * *

"Tsunayoshi. Please answer question 33,"

"∑ ⁿ (1+i/ n)(2/n), ma'am,"

"Correct, next question-"

* * *

"Hello, Miss. Luxtrice, its Tsuna. I am calling to check on my mother," Tsuna said into the cell phone. Leaning against the school build he vaguely noticed the passing students as they exited the building after school.

"Checkers, really?" Tsuna exclaimed with a smile, "Yeah, she has been practicing. The park? Yeah, she has always been good with children. I bet it made her extremely happy to see the children play." Tsuna crossed an arm crossed his chest and leaned his head up to stare up at the blue sky solemnly.

"Yes, I will be home around 9:30. My shift at Jackel's ends at 8 but I need to stop at the market first before I head home."

Tsuna frowned as he closed his eyes leaning against the cell phone.

"Yes, I understand Miss. Luxtrice. Yes, Miss. Luxtrice. I'm sorry, but I really need you to stay a half an hour longer. I won't be long, I just-" he was interrupted by a long rant from the other side of the phone, "Alright, Miss. Luxtrice. I will try to make it home by 9, but I can't promise...yes, yes, I understand. 9 o'clock sharp. Yes, Miss. Luxtrice. Goodbye. Goodbye," Tsuna exclaimed exasperated shutting the phone. Hitting his head against the wall he touched his forehead as his temples pounded from an oncoming headache. Why couldn't things...just go according plan? To his plan. The way he wanted it to go. The way he needed it to go. Tsuna, sighed, only 72 minutes until his shift began, he supposed he should get started his homework. As he pushed off the wall to enter to school he was stopped by a hand and a shove.

"Nerd," an attacker hissed as he walked off, laughing with his friends. Tsuna's frowned deepened glaring at the group as he patted down his uniform.

12, 144th time.

* * *

"Tsuna!" a high pitched feminine voice cried out.

"Raylene," Tsuna greeted to the pony-tailed blonde who stopped in front of him.

"Its Ray," the pixie-faced girl pouted jutting out her lower lip as her clear blue eyes glinted, "Don't be so formal all the time."

"My apologizes," Tsuna replied smiling at the teenager. Raylene rocked on her heels with her hands behind her back as she smiled childishly.

"So Tsuna do you have any plans for this evening?" she asked suddenly, watching the brunette stack cans on a shelf.

Tsuna looked thoughtful.

"I have certain ideas on how concluding the end of this day, but a full scale layout?" he hummed, "Nope."

Raylene blinked. Her eyes dimming a little as she tried to process his words in her mind. Before long the light returned and she grinned.

"You're silly!" she laughed. Tsuna blinked innocently as he cocked his head in confusion. Silly? Why was he silly?

"Sooo," she drawled out rocking on her heels again, "If you don't have any plans...I was wondering if you wanted to, maybe, go-"

"Sawada, go take up a register. The customers are kicking our ass," a gruff authoritative voice yelled startling the two teens. As Raylene pouted by crossing her arms, Tsuna set the final can down before dusting off his hands.

"I am sorry Raylene, but duty has called," he said with a smile bowing his head to the blonde.

Her frowned deepened, "Its Ray. Call me Ray, Tsuna!"

"My apologizes," he consoled before walking away with a wave. When the brunette disappeared through the double doors Raylene growled and stomped her feet.

"Damn it! All that time in front of the mirror wasted!" she howled stomping the ground repeatedly.

* * *

"Cash or card?" Tsuna asked the elderly woman behind the line. The old woman shakily held out two twenties to the brunette.

"Out of 40? Than your change will be $11. 52." he stated before ringing it up in the drawer.

The old woman chucked, "You are a very smart boy. You did all that in your head didn't you?"

Tsuna nodded, "Yes. Math comes easily to me though it was not always so." Tsuna dug into the drawer grabbing a ten, one, two quarters, and two pennies. Handing the elder woman her change she smiled kindly.

"Well, I think its wonderful. You will go far with that head of yours, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise," she winked and pushed her cart away.

"Have a good day," he called after her leaning over the register.

"Tsuna!" someone exclaimed startling the teen. Turning around he meet his well rounded manager, Tamaki. Tamaki's bulging eyes were rimmed red glowered down at the brunette. His black bed hair hair was poorly combed and looked like it hadn't been washed in weeks._ He_ in general looked like he hadn't been washed in weeks.

"Yes, sir," Tsuna said tersely gazing at his superior.

"I'm going to have to cut back your hours next month," Tamaki stated grabbing his hips making his bulbous belly pool more over his brown belt, "We've had to cut back to keep our work percentages down."

"But sir," Tsuna exclaimed his eyes wide in panic, "Can't you do something? I need to work. I have bills to pay. Medicine to buy! My-my mother has her treatments at the end of next month!"

"Nothing I can do," Tamaki shrugged uncaring, "Rules are rules, Sawada."

"But sir!" he cried stepping closer on the verge of bending to his knees and begging.

Tamaki stepped closer and jammed his sausage finger into Tsuna's chest, "Nothing. I. Can. Do. Now get to work!" When he walked away Tsuna slumped to the floor mouth opened in shock.

"No. No. No," he chanted shaking his head pulling at his hair. This couldn't be happening to him! He needed that money! He _needed _that money! Maybe he should get a second job? Yes that would...no no no...he couldn't do that. He had to take care of his mother. Miss. Luxtrice couldn't always be there and his mother needed help. He didn't have time to for a second job. He should quit school. That would free up some time and than Tsuna could work more. Tsuna groaned. He couldn't do that either! His mother would disapprove. It would break her heart to know her child quit school for her. Absolutely destroy her. Tsuna knew she was already hanging on by a thread. What was he going to do? What was he going to do?

Tears came to his eyes as he rocked on the floor hidden by the register and the line.

"W-w-what should I d-d-d-o? Wh-what s-s-should I do?"

* * *

_9:32 p.m._

Tsuna sighed looking down at his front door with hollowed eyes. He felt completely empty and exhausted, like he had nothing left. No energy. No power. No life. Taking the 12 steps with sluggish movement he opened up the door with a heavy heart.

"Mom! Miss. Luxtrice! I am home!" he called out.

"Kitchen. Tsu-na!" his mother exclaimed.

Taking off his shoes, he placed them in closet next to the other rowed pairs. Brushing his hair out of his face he walked the 31 steps past the couch past the chair into the kitchen.

"I am extremely sorry I am late, Miss. Luxtrice," Tsuna apologized half-heartedly, "I know you wanted to be home but I-"

"Tsuna," his mother cut in, "Look who is home." He frowned at that. Looking up he stared at his mother and noticed her face was brighter. There was color in her cheeks and a sparkle in her chocolate eyes he hadn't seen in so long. It could only mean one thing.

"Mom?" he whispered softly coming to her side gripping the handle on her chair. She just gave her loving lop-sided smile. In his peripheral vision Tsuna caught movement from the other side of the room. Turning his head his eyes widened as they landed on the tall built figure. The figure was a male with a cheshire grin leaning against the kitchen corridor staring at the two family members.

"Hows my little tuna-fish?!"

* * *

_9:35 p.m._

* * *

**Review! Please! xD I love you all!**


End file.
